1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ridge latch plate and cooperating latch pin for joining together two beams of a constructional arch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of connecting devices have been devised by the prior art for interconnecting the terminal ends of structural beams. These connecting devices secure the position of one beam relative to the other beam when the beams are in the appropriate positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,725 to A. L. Troutner, discloses a two-piece connector for joining pitched truss members in which the load imposed by the truss member is borne by cooperating bearing faces provided on each connector. The connectors are locked together at any desired angle relative to one another by a central bolt and cooperating nut. Each connector is attached to a truss member and the two connectors are bolted together prior to installation at the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,210 to Gilb describes a truss connecting device having a pair of identical U-shaped channels. Each channel accommodates a truss and is secured to the truss by bolts. Each channel has an integral flap providing a compression plate which cooperates with the compression plate on the other channel. No means are disclosed for automatically latching the channels together.
In the building construction industry, due to the ever-increasing demand for unobstructed floor space, the trend has been towards roof arch beams of large dimensions. Such massive beams are usually installed using a crane or heavy moving equipment. When the two beams of an arch have been aligned at the ridge of the roof, it becomes necessary for workmen to gain access to the ridge in order to lock the two beams together. Reaching the ridge of such aligned beams is firstly a hazardous occupation as the workmen are operating on two beams, each of which is separately supported by a crane. This joint operation is also carried out at a considerable height from the ground. Secondly, elaborate equipment is required to transport the workmen to the roof ridge. This equipment usually includes a workmen's cradle with attendant pulleys and control mechanisms. Thirdly, the cost of the operation is considerable in terms of the time required by the workmen in gaining access to roof ridge and additionally, the time taken to join the beams together.
The present invention has as its primary objective and advantage, the provision of a pair of ridge latch plates and cooperating latch pin which will automatically lock two constructional beams together without the need of manually joining the beams of the arch together.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a pair of ridge latch plates and cooperating latch pin which avoids the hazardous and costly operation of elevating a workmen to the roof ridge.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the invention disclosed herein, it should not be construed as limited to the joining of constructional beam arches, but should include the joining together of a plurality of beams in the construction industry by cooperating latch plates and latch pins.